


Drabbles ~ AtS ~ Angel/Spike ~ NC17

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin





	Drabbles ~ AtS ~ Angel/Spike ~ NC17

**Title** : Finding Comfort  
 **Month/Year** : March/2011 - Chosen_Words  
 **Theme** : Season 8  
 **Prompt** : Changes  
 **Pairing/Character** : Angel/Spike  
 **Fandom** : AtS  
 **Beta** : none, but proofread.  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Summary** : While some things change, others remain the same

 

Angel watched as Spike moved gracefully at his side through the dark streets. The strong, sleek movements of a predator, compelling and arousing. He'd once asked a young William to hunt with him and more. He wanted the same now. To feel the same pale, smooth skin against his own. The long, lean body he knew so well thrusting and writhing under his touch. The sighs and moans caused by his touch. A connection with his past when so much of his world kept changing. It was comforting for him to know, while some things changed, others remained the same.

 

**Title** : Finding the Unexpected  
 **Month/Year** : March/2011 -Chosen_Words  
 **Theme** : Season 8  
 **Prompt** : Love  
 **Pairing/Character** : Angel/Spike  
 **Fandom** : AtS  
 **Beta** : none, but proofread.  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Summary** : Angel is looking for comfort but finds the unexpected

 

 

Soft leather slips down pliant arms and fleecy cotton catches on bleached curls freeing them to soften sharp cheekbones. Rough denim slides gently down muscled, toned legs. Unhidden, his eyes feast upon the pale perfection laid out upon his bed. He touches, strokes, kisses and licks the curves, dips and lean lines. Soft moans and cries are his reward. His hardness welcomed into the soft, grasping channel. He thrusts and tries to lose himself but when Angel gazes into blue eyes darkened by lust looking for shared comfort, he instead finds love staring back. A love unexpected but not unwelcome.


End file.
